Silent Tear's
by Immortal-MilkShake
Summary: Just when Bella Swan thought she had nothing else to do in life, no one to live for, her life took a dramatic change when Edward come's in, weird he act's as if he knew her his whole life.. No Vampire's, Hello Angel's and Demon's
1. Broken Wing's 1

preface: ever know the meaning of forbidden love? like Adam and eve with the apple tree. just forbidden? of course humans are selfish creatures, want what they cant have...i only wanted one thing..and yet i couldn't..

that's my life. something that was unimaginable happened the unbelievable. i was happy for a while..a _while._ happiness never lasts for who ever is like me. he helped me he watched over me...he loved me...and most imporwhitetly he made me feel like i was some body.

He gave me those sugar lips to kiss, velvet voice to hear, and a sweet heart to love.

its already hard to know that my heart and mind are at war..

but the skies has its limits. turn to someone like him to love? or just try and if failed give in?...

Chapter 1: Broken Wings_._

Edward flew his way through the night, sighing as he went to her house.

Her room. He has been doing this for the last five years.

With her all day and all night.

He knows her, but she doesn't know him.

He flew and flew until he was at her window.

No he didn't need to open it. not at all, he just flew through the wall and into her room.

He watched her sleeping form, knowing the he has to give her those sweet dreams and his feelings.

And take her night mares and depressing mad feelings.

But he couldn't do that, well not with out a few sweet words to lift the spirits of her dead soul.

He flew to her until he was close to her bed.

He sat on the edge, his weight was like a feather to the bed.

He got up and went over to her and started stroking her wavy brown hair that was long to her back.

Every night he would do this.

"to the world you are no one, but remember that to someone you are there world. What a curs and both a blessing. Coming from the heavens to earth only to find my own heaven worth a thousand. Who frown at what such beauty could be deceived by coldness and darkness , missing on a sweet Brown eyed Chocolate piercing who is by such a Bella. Wavy brown hair that could blind me from beauty, Brown eyes sparkling like the suns beam with gold ,i am your guardian angel here in not knowing what mission shall i pass on. With you day and night. The red sea across the pillow.

Take my happy joy full feelings. And be blessed with sweet dreams. Give me your hurt and sorrow and give me your night mares for though i only love to see the day and not the night." He whispered.

Every night he would say a different thing to her soul, speaking straight to her heart.

Suddenly a wave of hurt, pain, sorrow, anger, loneliness, and frustration with anger came over him.

His head filled with black holes and unwanted scenes.

He winced from the pain, even though for the past five years this happened. He never got used to it.

This much pain was not normal for a human to bear.

Yet five years and never knew his mission.

His wings were starting to break from the pain, tears were forming in his eyes, but he could see the smile on her sleeping form.

And he hated it.

But he had to do it.

He sat with her for the rest of the night watching over her, guarding her, wincing in pain.

The morning came and Bella woke up, beautiful chocolate eyes opened to the world once again.

she stretched her hands randomly in the air, going through Edward's body like he wasn't even there.

He was still frowning but pushed the angry feelings away and forced himself to be happy, he has to give her good feelings to have at night and take hers in him

He watched her get up and go to the bathroom, he waited for her outside the door, for two reasons.

One because he thought that every creature on this planet need there privacy,

And two because a bathroom is a cursed place filled with demons so an angel couldn't go in, in the first place.

He reached out behind his back to fix his wings.

He put his white hand on his white wings, and started stroking it softly.

"hunger is an emotion, happiness is an emotion, sadness is an emotion, and so is what had happened for the last five years every night. No need to weaken on me and break in time of need, heal and help me and guard what is in the demons cell safely." He said,

Right then his wings slowly started to repair.

One of Edward's special powers as an angel is that he can subconsciously and emotionally change something by sweet words and wise words by an angel like him in experience.

He could hear the water running inside the bathroom.

He sighed and went back to her room and sat on her white sofa.

He went a hand through his Bronze hair

Sighing impatiently.

Just because he says sweet, kind words means he loves her.

He happens to feel quite the opposite.

The skylers sent him to her 5 years ago when it happened.

He was still new at being a guardian angel so he asked the for some help or advice.

But they treated him like any other angel, well not like any other angel, the only angel up in the sky's that they treat as a brother and a friend is Edward, but he still goes on there commands.

They have to figure out there mission with the person sent to and fix it.

He tried so much over the years.

He made her happy. He whispered kind stuff in her ear when she's down. He gives her his happy emotions and takes her mad ones in him for storage.

He gave her his human sweet dreams and took her night mares to break his wings every night.

He would try to make people stop being harsh on her and have some respect.

But nothing worked.

Slowly he was starting to loose hope and started think to go to the skylers and ask them to punish him but he just wanted to leave.

Out of all the angels there and out of all the people in need of guarding.,

He was cursed by her.

He saw the bathroom door open and quickly flew to her side,

With one last look in the bathroom he glared at the grinning demons.

"what a delight, a beautiful treat in the morning light." Said one of the demons.

"wow, your doing poetry now?." He said harshly.

He saw Bella close the door and look around her, "w-whos there?" she asked her voice colored with horror. But Edward was to busy in thoughts to even hear her, she went to her room in her towel.

She left her towel to fall on the floor.

He looked at the ceiling and waited for her to change.

When she was finished his eyes roamed over her outfit.

Jeans shorts and a black hoody with black converse.

He watched her brush her hair and fill in her bag with books.

He went by her side and started walking next to her downstairs.

"good morning, dad." He heard her say to her father.

"Bella." He said sternly.

"yes father?" she asked.

He could feel her worry and he could feel disappointment.

Her father always asks her to talk in a very formal way.

Not the way this modern age talks in.

Which suits Edward just fine.

Both him and Bella knew what he was about to say.

"aren't you ever going to be normal?, every morning i wake up to such a hateful sight!, sometimes I wish you were the one whom life had parted not your mother." He shouted.

He could see Bella's lower lip Trimble,

"I'm sorry dad." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"now go and make me breakfast." He said,

He kept walking next to Bella and put his long, huge wings around her.

He couldn't do nothing this time.

Every time her father would do this he would stand still.

But he didn't like it one bit.

He remembered once, when Bella was reading a book, that he couldn't quite remember the name of

He smirked at the irony.

From how much he was with her, he was starting to forget.

He did remember when her father refused to make her read the book, not until he read it first.

And he also remembered that one quote that would scare him. He really never knew why..

He started to create an illusion circle around her father. And covered Bella's ears with his wings.

"look around the walls, white? Dead souls in there, eyes burning in you, treat who ever you know by mistake and will be burned by there dead eyes, whispering in your ear in a hunted voice, who is besides you at the moment if falter to talk good to one who is known" he whispered darkly.

He made his voice hover around her father.

"would you wanna hurt Bella? Dead souls around you? Even your dead wife Alana?, are you sure you wanna hurt your daughter Charlie?" he said harshly.

He let out a dark chuckle and could see her father tremble with fear.

_That ought to teach him._

he thought.

But he knew that he would not stop anytime soon.

So he made another illusion for her father.

He started planting one of Bella's night mares in his head..

The ones that could break an angels wings from the pain.

He watched as his father started to wince and close his eyes in pain.

He watched as Bella dropped the piece of toast to the floor and run to her father.

_How can she just drop a piece of gods gift like that on the floor?_

He thought.

"dad. Dad! Are you okay?" she asked horridly.

Her dad kept wincing and nodded in pain.

"look, dad I'm going to call nine one one." He heard her say,

He quickly took out the memory out of her father's mind

He saw her father sigh with relief.

"no, its okay now just go to school." He said.

She nodded but her face still had a worried expression on it.

"b-bye dad. Please call me if u feel anything." She said.

She went out of the front door and he followed her outside, by her side,

He saw a few demons walking down the street whispering shameful stuff in peoples heads.

He would glare on everyone of them_._

_I have to visit the skylers today at night...i cant take it anymore._

He thought.

Sometimes he would wish for himself to become a demon.

But the skylers would never allow that.

He walked besides her walking to her school.

She never took the bus because the people there would just make fun of her and hurt her.

He suddenly heard her sigh next to him.

"its as if someone's here.." she muttered quietly.

He smiled a sad small.

"I'm with you." He said sadly.

Suddenly she jumped and looked around , "w-who is there?!" she asked in a scared voice.

_My lord..she can hear me!_

He quickly shut his mouth and stopped talking, Bella kept looking around and then sighed and kept walking.


	2. Broken Wing's 2

He really did feel pity on her, she didn't really have the best child hood.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and kept walking with her.

They kept walking through the streets of Brooklyn, walking with her every step.

Next year she would be a sophomore.

he came to her when she was 10 years old and was been there till 15, he kept walking until he reached Anderson School.

She got in the door's of the school and straight to her class.

She was already late, she walked into her first class, Algebra.

She ran horridly to her seat which was the last one to the corner.

Alone.

Even the teacher didn't notice her presence.

Nor did the teacher care.

He watched her put her bag on the floor, sulk in her chair. And pull out her iPod putting it through her hoody.

He watched her shuffle until she came to the song called Eye Lash Wishes.

He smiled because he knew what kind of person she was.

Really amazing.

She started to bob her head a little to the song.

Not only can she hip hop, she can jerk and belly dance like you have never seen before.

She was funny, sarcastic and fun to be with.

But no one took the time to get to know her.

Besides not alot of people like it when she has her ADHD attacks.

He could see her feet shaking and her hands, unable to stay focus, her ADHD is not really that bad, it only comes when she is happy, which happens rarely, when she is bored, sometimes, and when she drinks her favorite juice which is orange juice, and when she eats to much sugar and sometimes it just comes out of the blue, but even if her legs and hands weren't twitching they would still shake.

She was very smart in Science, especially Space, yes she can have short attention but she is still good at it.

Classes ended very fast until it was time for lunch.

She took her food and went to sit outside in the garden under a tree.

People stopped bugging her 1 year ago.

They just got bored, and she was grateful for that.

Lunch ended and she want back to her classes.

On her last people, one of the girls from the "it" group.

They would still bug her, no matter what.

Edward tried to remember her name.

He finally remembered it was Lauren, he could see the demon with her grinning.

"yoooooo duuuude! Your an angel! Oh you look so innocent." Said the demon.

He just glared at him partly becuase he didnt understand what the word 'dude' stands for for or this 'yo'.

He saw Lauren go over to Bella.

And he also watched as the demon whispering over Lauren's head grinning.

Suddenly Lauren slopped down next to Bella.

"oh hey Bella, I gotta say your outfit is..gorgeous! were did you get it? Wall-mart?..no that's too expensive." She said.

Bella looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"fight back, even just a little Bella, come on! Please? Some aren't worth your tears...every tear would be a knife to my heart...some people out there love you."

He lied trying to give her some encouragement.

Angels never lie but he just got so sick of everything he started to lie.

And yes even lie about love

"no, i bought it from hot topic actually." Bella defended herself.

Everyone in class including Edward gasped.

"um...you can leave now." Bella said looking uncomfortable.

"ugh, what ever. I'm only leaving you this time because you have no mom to tell you she loves you, heck i bet your dad tells you that allll the time." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. And walked away.

_Trying _to shake her hips.

Bella bit her lip, he could see water in her eyes.

Edward felt weirder enough by this feeling he has been getting.

_Maybe the skylers are giving me these feelings to want to defend her....maybe because i could complete my mission and go back to heaven!_

He thought excitedly.

"so the voices in my head encourage me now.." she muttered to herself.

_Oh so now my voice is a voice in her head, what a joy!_

He thought sarcastically.

He put on a bless on Bella to keep her safe.

And flew over to Lauren.

He planted a sense of insecurity and one of Bella's night mares

He took the sense of insecurity from Bella, and replaced Lauren's pride with Bella's.

"oh..my..god" suddenly Lauren screamed panting for breath.

"s-s-somebody call n-nine one o-o-one!" she stutterd out.

He was getting confused on _why_ they wanted them to call nine one one.

Maybe because they suddenly get a horrifying scene in there mind or something.

He quickly took out the memory of her head.

She sighed with relief and fell to the ground crying.

"are you sure you want me to call nine one one, or do you wanna go home.?" Asked the teacher.

"home! Please! I want my mom!"

She screamed.

Bella had a confused look on her face.

Probably because this happened twice in the same day.

"ok, calm down Lauren come with me and ill call your mother." Right when the teacher said that the bell rang.

Edward followed Bella home.

When she finally got there she opened the door, dropped her bag in the floor and went upstairs and started with her homework.

_Maybe i could visit the skylers now.._

He thought, he put a bless on Bella to keep her safe and went up to the sky.

He reached the skyler's mansion made of gold, pearls and everything Rich.

He knocked the door.

"Come in little son Edwardo." said Emmett the head of the skylers, his voice amused.

He went inside.

The colorful painting's of each of the skylers memories of humans, some in heaven some in hell and some in earth.

He flew quickly to the main hall and off to the game room.

Yes angels play games, Xbox or what ever is it they play.

And angels look exactly like humans, just with white wings, and demons are the same but they have a scar on there right upper eyebrow.

And even though they are the leaders of angels.

They live the same way any other angel's or humans live.

"i heard one of the fantoms fell in love with a human!, can you believe that?" he heard one of the angels say.

"yea i heard. Dude did you know that they fantoms killed him?" another angel said,

The fantoms were the leaders of demons.

No they cant kill..but they can doom them with an eternity of loneness and darkness, they never see another creature again in there life, so its as if they were killed.

Edward sighed and kept walking.

_An angel in love?, a demon in __**love?**_

_What a hard thing to get through a mind..._

_Love does not exist, god's creatures cannot love._

_Its just..illusions of enjoying another's company._

_Enjoying it too much.._

He thought,

Edward was one of the creatures who would never believe in love.

But everything else.

He arrived at the game room,

The wall's were white painted with random colors.

There were windows looking over at view from there houses.

Huge wide screen tv's everywhere.

Every kind of game you could think off,

An ice cream machine soda machines.

Everything you could ask for.

He saw four angels sitting on huge black sofa, with Pepsi in front of them with chips.

Watching tv and laughing at humans.

How could they be leaders? Really!

He smirked.

They were humans all of them were..but now its just that they live a level higher..and they are kind of transparent with huge white wings and..powers..

Yup thats all.

"Edwardo! Long time no see, son." Said Emmett.

"Emmett your the same age as i am, how can i be your son?" said Edward.

"oh come on man! Chill! Yea i know we are all 17 but so what? The dude likes to call you son let him call you son! Besides you are 17 forever...why do i suddenly feel like ? Or Gay!" said Jacob, while laughing.

"but wait..i hate ..." Jacob said talking to him self

Edward gave him a confused expression because he only understood a few words of what he just said,

"what do you want Edwardo?" asked another one of the skylers called Jared,.

"Please, i really dont know what my mission is! Give me a hint or something!" said Edward desperately so desperate he didn't even correct them to call him Edward not Edwardo.

They were all silent for a moment.

Emmett spoke next.

"Edwardo, do you remember when your...soul parted from your body?" asked Emmett.

Trying to sound old fashioned so he could understand

"um, i think maybe as i remember in between 1850 century, that's all i remember Emmett." Said Edward.

"so you think that your surname isn't used anymore right?" asked Jacob.

"no i dont think, i know that my human surname isn't used, but why?" asked Edward confused,

"never mind we will help you now just go back to your human." Said Emmett,

"okay, thank you skylers farewell!" he said,

"farewell." Said the 4 of them in a sarcastic voice.

He looked down.

Color rushing to his white cheeks

He flew out of the skyler's mansion.

And down his way to earth and her house.

He went through her window.

To find her jerking around to music.

His Green eyes watched her in amusement.

He smiled at her and sat on the bed watching her until she calmed.

He rarely had seen her this happy.

_Maybe my wings wont break tonight!_

He thought happily.

She finally stopped it was night by then, and all day she didnt talk to her father.

Like always.

She went to her laptop and opened her email that would never get any.

She frowned at her email and closed it while sighing and brushed her teeth and went to bed.

Completely forgetting about making her father dinner.

Which would end badly, but Edward could not tell her, so he went over to her father and made him order pizza, he went back to Bella and found her already trying to sleep, he went over and starting stroking her cheek softly.

"no worries on who dont matter to you say about you, you could be worth 50 of them in one, beautiful and smart.

Faithful and fun, what more could a human ask for?

I an angel couldn't see like who is you up in the heavens.

Barely a lie out of those full lips

Sweet hearted, kind mined, blessed with beauty that no one would give a matter to, your mother is proud of you.

I see her in heaven sometimes, she could wish and beg to be in my place.

Who say such harmful words are small minded, only talk about themselves when they are worth a dollar to a Billionaire.

And your the Billion

Give me your night mares and bad feelings

Take my good and sweet happy feelings and dreams." He said,

He waited for something to happen.

But nothing did.

Just a little sadness.

Suddenly out of nowhere he yawned.

_Oh my god._

_Angels yawn?!_


End file.
